Tomb Raider Magic Tool
A Tom Raider Magic Tool known as a magic tool is a way for raiders to access there special abilities. Through training a raider becomes more proficient with there raider tools. These tools can be enhanced by blacksmiths to have stronger abilities alternatively a user can enhance a raider tool using luling currency. Raider Tool Zero Degree Fire Candle: a trident tipped with a blue candle. Allows user to collect moisture from the atmosphere and freeze it. Gambler Death Poker: A deck of cards each suit has it's own abilities. Raider can also deploy cards at opponents as projectiles. Electric Knife: A short sword resembling a LARP weapon with a D-Pad.Raider tool can enhance strength and speed of raider. Also can deploy a small toy gun that can be wielded or used by another raider. When shot by the gun the raider can control Knife Boots(Blade Queen): A set of metallic boots. Can improve the fighting technique of raider. Rocket bat(ch27 pg.5): A small flexible bat, that appears as a missile. Cat's paw(ch27pg.6): A trebuchet that launches bombs shaped like the heads of kittens with small tails as fuses. The tool requires three individuals to fire/ Two load the weapon while another launches the tool. Acient Melody: Multiple individuals singing the same song. This allows them to keep in sync with one another also increases their battle power. Star Long Knife: A thin sword that can fit within a cane. By using the light sphere technique the user is able to decimate a large area, killing enemies at will. Demonic Magic Mirror: A mirror surrounded by purple stones. Raider can make request of mirror to find an objective, individual, or place. User can also transport themselves to the request they made. Finally raider can take peices from their raider tool and throw them as attacks. A entity can emerge from the mirror composed of purple gems. Baboon Scepter: A scepter with the skull of a baboon placed at the tip of the staff. Once the raider tool is loaded with a conjured blue rock it can fire a concentrated blast in a linear path. Demonic Blood Clothes: A black jacket and black pants worn by the main character inherited from the boss of the 18th floor. They provide increased health for raider and their party. Paladin Knight Memory: A book raider tool that allows raider to outfit themselves into heavy armor, along with a hammer weapon.By drawing in the raider tool for a year the cumulative pages will activate a special ability. Taibo Tan Blade : A large mechanized hand that while cumbersome can inflict massive damage. Raider tool can boost strength and speed of raider continuously. Also allows raider to activate an attack that while not damaging to players can harm ling beast. Final ability is for the arm to transform into a car, anything run over by the car dies, but user must pay the price equal to victim's wealth. Eyes of the Storm: Raider tool is a chakram. Allows raider to merge with the wind, this afford maneuverability as well as camouflage. Money Stealing Demon: When he stabs an enemy in the heart with his sword then he is able to steal all there ling credits except for 1. The raider also has the ability to fire the sword at an enemy. Has an aura ability wherein he can affect the whole battlefield. His ability turns back the battle field to what it was ten seconds before. This can be used to reverse ailments/buffs. Yao Qian Tree: Can grow Shen Tong Credit(Worth 100,00 wealth), it will give out 3 Shen Tong Credit in total, Scythe(Ch.111): Each time the raider hits the player with its scythes the hit registers as a number. While attacks are not damaging after 33 hits the raider tool forcibly logs out the enemy. It does not matter if attacks are blocked if the attacks anything belonging to the player the counter will go up. Player cannot log back in for 3 minutes or they will be sent to another level. ice: A chalice that allows the raider to control and manipulate ice. wood: through the use of the flue/knife the player can strengthen and summon wood. Using it for multiple purposes such as defensive barriers. Monkey God Armour: Strengthen ability that spread aura around the user. The aura takes the shape of an ape with armor on it's arms and a a chain around it's chest. Nether Execution Ground: A bracelet raider tool, in return for being able to conjure all manner of items used to cause pain, the raider will experience three times the pain of the target. Heavenly Staff "Punishment": A raider tool that allows the user to switch between a close range staff weapon or a long range gatling gun. Intestine Dragon: Enters raiders body through the mouth then cuts a small piece of intestine and mimics the organ. This tools is undetectable and allows the raider to communicate with whoever is the owner of the dragon. Soul Thriller: By making eye contact and physical touching an individual the raider may activate a curse ability. The ability allows them to cause distress in an individual's heart causing a small black goblin to appear on the enemies shoulder. Bone Dragon Ribs: Raider tool from several lances bones can be used for both attack and defense. User can also execute light abilities as well as forcefully logout players. Black Armor: A suit of armor that can be split into pieces. Bird Cage: A golden cube with a red spherical structure in the center. The raider is able to entrap individuals in a giant cube. Hoe ancient tool that can be used to enhance plants. Thus far it has created massive walnuts that can defend against machines, a set of vines to trap opponents the raider has admitted that this tool is not extremely fast to use. Hang Yian Dice: Dice that can be fired from a gun can cause unique effects based on where they are fired as well as controlled remotely by the raider. They can cause elemental effects, physical effects, or be shot as bullets. Raider tool is a pair of weights attached to the raiders arms, by lifting the raider summons cannonball humanoid beings. Telescope raider tool that can entrap enemies within the raider field of vision. Bubbles are strong enough to hold a boss monster captive in midair. Grenade Volcano: a missile raider tool, that can produce heat comparable to a volcano, also able to use the ashes as propulsion. Red Baron: A sword and scabbard, they can transform into a plane it allows the raider to fly along with a co-pilot who sits behind them. The raider tool specializes in arial combat with two guns that fire from long distance. Storm Gloves: A set of gauntlets that can control wind. Category:Weapons